gearsofwar123fandomcom-20200213-history
Gears of war 3
I know this may not be the real cover so don't yell at me. Gears of war three it is the last one but i have that felling that thers going to be a 4th one because in number 2 the say theres 4 carmines. The the one in number 3 must die but the 4th one i dont cair about he can live. Gears of war 3 is an upcoming third-person shooter video game developed by Epic Games and published by Microsoft Games Studios exclusively for the Xbox 360. Originally due for release in April 2011, the game was delayed and will now be released on September 20, 2011.Gears of War 3 will feature for the first time a four-player co-op mode and the introduction of three playable female characters: Samantha Byrne, Anya Stroud, and Bernadette Mataki (a character from the novels by Karen Traviss). Another new playable character is Jace Stratton, a battle-hardened soldier who appears in the comic series and is mentioned in the second game. The game will feature new weapons, including a double-barreled shotgun and a Pendulum War Era Lancer, with a normal bayonet attached. In the June Issue of Game Informer, Epic revealed other new weapons such as an Incendiary Grenade, a new heavy weapon called the Digger Launcher that fires explosive diggers that dig through the ground at high speeds. Another new heavy weapon, the One Shot, can take down any enemy with a single round. The Gorgon pistol is now a fully automatic weapon, and is known as the Gorgon SMG. Also, a new turret has been revealed that allows up to four of any weapon to be mounted on it. A fully controllable mech suit will be available for use in certain parts of the game, armed with a machine gun and rocket launcher. It has two operating modes, in assault mode it is controlled like a standard character, in stationary mode, it locks into position and deploys its armor, as well as cover for other Gears from its legs. Gears of War 3 will feature for the first time a four-player co-op mode and the introduction of three playable female characters: Samantha Byrne, Anya Stroud, and Bernadette Mataki (a character from the novels by Karen Traviss). Another new playable character is Jace Stratton, a battle-hardened soldier who appears in the comic series and is mentioned in the second game. The game will feature new weapons, including a double-barreled shotgun and a Pendulum War Era Lancer, with a normal bayonet attached. In the June Issue of Game Informer, Epic revealed other new weapons such as an Incendiary Grenade, a new heavy weapon called the Digger Launcher that fires explosive diggers that dig through the ground at high speeds. Another new heavy weapon, the One Shot, can take down any enemy with a single round. The Gorgon pistol is now a fully automatic weapon, and is known as the Gorgon SMG. Also, a new turret has been revealed that allows up to four of any weapon to be mounted on it. A fully controllable mech suit will be available for use in certain parts of the game, armed with a machine gun and rocket launcher. It has two operating modes, in assault mode it is controlled like a standard character, in stationary mode, it locks into position and deploys its armor, as well as cover for other Gears from its legs. Hip-hop stars Drake and will be the voices of Jace Stratton and Griffin, respectively. Claudia Black will be the voice of Sam Byrne. The Locust have also expanded with the addition of the Savage Grenadier, the Digger Boomer, the Locust Siege Beast, and an armored Kantus - sometimes referred to as the "Kantus Knight". Gears 3 will mark the return of the Berserkers. The game also introduces new lambent enemies, such as Drudges, Polyps, Lambent Stalks, and a Lambent Berserker. New moves in the game include the ability to swap weapons with squadmates and knock over enemies while going over cover, as seen in the live demo. Players will also be able to kick Lambent enemies away after they have been killed by the chainsaw or bayonet, and perform new executions.